vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Teleria Nereid Aquamarine
Summary Teleria Nereid Aquamarine is a Forward and the partner of Ayato Criminaltrophy, a famous Forward and Sorcery Hacker. Unbeknownst to Ayato, Teleria is actually a mermaid disguising herself as a human. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Teleria Nereid Aquamarine Origin: Sorcery Hacker >> Divulge the Magic Vulnerability Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mermaid, Forward Powers and Abilities: Magic, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing, limited Plant Manipulation, skilled dual handgun user Attack Potency: Street level (Her offensive magic is strong enough to send two people through the air and knock down/fight Celedileka's knights) Speed: Human level Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Above average Range: Dozens of meters with handguns Standard Equipment: Two handguns, Expansion Armor, Mimic Option tights Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter and magic user Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, her sorcery guns are less effective against soundproofed materials and sound barriers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Handguns: Teleria wields two handgun-type sorcery guns with built-in suppressors, extended magazine, a dot sight on top and a laser guide below the barrel. Sorcery guns are a type of sorcery device invented by humans to simplify magic casting. A sorcery gun uses bullets/cartridges that contain pressurized mist mana. Before shooting the wielder has to use their will to engrave the letters and numbers matching the desired type of magic into the disintegrating lead bullet. Like all other sorcery guns, the effective range and effectiveness of the magic is determined by the sound of its gunshot. Therefore, soundproofed materials and sound-based barriers prove to be very effective defenses against it. The silencer in Teleria's handguns reduces said sound, lowering the guns' range and power but giving her greater control and accuracy with her magic. The lack of recoil and great stability even while firing full auto allow Teleria to use rapid-fire barrages of smaller magic to knock back a target and steadily apply damage until they are worn down while preventing a counterattack. However, the guns lack penetration and raw power. * Secondary Water Jet: A water type magic that shoots a straight line of pressurized water. * Secondary Rupture: A water type magic that shoots an ultra-pressurized line of water that burst in mid-air to produce an explosion of water. * Secondary Cold: A water type magic that can instantly freeze a surface. For example, it can be used to instantly freeze the ground beneath a target's feet and cause them to slip, and it's mentioned that Teleria could use it to freeze an enemy's armor/clothes after they were soaked in water. * Other Ice Magic: Teleria has other unnamed water type magic based on ice. She has shown she can create thick ice walls as cover or to form a dome-shaped shelter, create thick panels of ice as footholds and fire ices spears as projectiles. * Secondary Ex Aid: A water type magic that manipulates the manaflow in the target's body to accelerate their metabolism and heal their injuries. Extra magic can be attached to this spell to increase its effectiveness; such as cellular replacement regeneration that prevents the accelerated metabolism leaving the target covered in dead skin and filth, pain relief, fever reduction and cooling of the affected area. * Secondary Ex Icing: A water type healing magic, apparently intended to treat burns. * Secondary Ex Grow Up: A water type healing magic that accelerates the growth of plants. Expansion Armor: A sorcery device normally worn as an accessory/piece of clothing that floats around the user's body. Expansion Armor can be controlled by the user's mind through magic. Teleria's Expansion Armor is an outer long skirt open at the front that floats around her actual skirt. Mimic Option: A type of sorcery device created to allow non-human species with bodies relatively similar to humans to blend in human society by disguising their non-human features. For example, Teleria's Mimic Option is her tights, which hide her mermaid tail. However, as Mimic Options use magic to produce the disguise effect, they can be detected by magic sensors. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sorcery Hacker Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Plant Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Criminals Category:Tier 9